


bathroom buddies

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Desperation, Dubious Consent, M/M, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: Raihan is on the hunt for a bathroom, Hop is on the hunt for Raihan. Technically, they both win.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Hop
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	bathroom buddies

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thank u to Gala for betaing and helping me come up with the idea for this!!!

It’s a good rule of thumb that if Leon was tipsy, Raihan was already wasted. 

It’s proven true once again in the lobby of the Rose of the Rondelands Hotel, rented out for celebrating Leon’s twenty third birthday. There's no cameras, no paparazzi, just a bunch of Galar’s best trainers getting shitfaced and playfully hiding their drinks whenever Hop or Victor came running around, hyped up on sugary sodas.

Raihan’s a good three or four or seven in already when he feels the telltale pang in his bladder. He’s sitting with Leon and Sonia, the birthday boy sandwiched between them so he had no escape from the embarrassing festivities. Sonia makes a joke that isn’t even that funny but he laughs too hard anyways and a short stream of urine jets out. When Raihan registers what happened his face heats up in embarrassment and he spills the rest of his beer onto his lap to hide the mess.

“Shit guys I gotta get to the bathroom, clean this up.” Raihan slurs, standing up and swaying wildly. “Where...where is it again?” 

Sonia laughs and Raihan has to much trouble focusing on her for his glare to have much effect. 

“There’s no way you’ll make it there in that condition bro.” Leon leans on Sonia’s shoulder. “It’s like… on the next floor.”

“I can make it!” Raihan huffs, and takes a step to prove it. He immediately trips and goes stumbling, but manages to catch himself at the last moment. “Fuck.”

“Hey, hey Hop!” Leon calls out. Hop comes skidding to a halt from doing whatever kids do when taken over by the incredible chaotic energy of hotels. 

“Yeah Lee?” Hop says, his eyes settling on Raihan swaying side to side. 

“Can you help Rai here to the bathroom? I don’t want him passing out in the hallway and choking on own vomit.” Leon laughs, Sonia joining and laughing at their inside joke at Raihans expense.

“I can make it by myself.” Raihan insists, pointedly ignoring both sets of golden eyes looking at him. 

One set more intently than the others. 

Raihan hadn’t talked to Hop for a good three months now and he had no intention to start anytime soon. Maybe next year. 

“Come on Raihan.” Hop chuckled, taking hold Raihan’s elbow and Raihan couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through his body at the contact. “I’ll take care of you.”

Was he really that drunk or was Hop batting his eyelashes at him? Was that a careless smile or a calculated smirk? Were his words dripping with innuendo or was Raihan just really, really out of it? 

Leon and Sonia didn't seem to notice anything so Raihan swallowed and let himself be dragged off, Hop navigating between groups of people effortlessly with Raihan stumbling behind.

With every step Raihan’s urge grew stronger but he bit his lip to keep his mind off it. Hop was silent the whole way, even in the elevator ride up and Raihan thought in relief that maybe he had forgotten about the awkward incident three months ago. 

* * *

It’s after the after party of Hop’s sweet sixteenth and Leon and Raihan are the only ones awake, everyone else had gone home a long time ago and even Hop was fast asleep upstairs, worn out from the day’s activities.

Raihan and Leon are engaging in one of their favorite pastimes- drinking. Raihan had the common sense to stop after a couple, which was new, but Leon was in a much worse state. 

“My baby brotherrrrr. . .” Leon whines, laying his head on the table. “He’s getting so _big_.” 

“I dunno man.” Raihan shrugs. “He looks pretty much the same as he did yesterday.”

Leon groans. “He’s an adult nowww.”

“That’s how aging works.” Raihan laughs, patting him on the back.

“You don’t unstannnnddddd.” Leon covers his head with his arms. “It’s a big brother thing.”

Raihan scoffs. “Man I know for a _fact_ that my big brother didn’t get all weepy when I turned sixteen. Just tossed me a box of condoms and told me I better not get any bitch preg-” 

“Shut up!” He’s cut off by Leon, rapidly shaking his head back and forth.

Raihan’s shocked silent for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. “Is that what has you so worked up? That Hop’s _legal_?”

“Shut up shut up shut up!” Leon covers his ears with his hands. 

“Buddy, I’m sorry to have to tell you this.” Raihan claps his hand on Leon’s shoulder. “But you remember being sixteen. Out there, its either fuck or be fucked.”

“My baby brother!!” Leon cries again.

“I know you’re not really active on social media but Hop’s got quite the fanbase man. And not just for his battle skills if you know what I mean.” He elbows Leon, causing him to almost fall over.

“You’re the worst best friend ever.” Leon grumbles.

“Honestly I’m surprised there's not already a line forming outside the house.” Raihan is no longer in control, his brain to mouth filter completely gone. “Guess that means I’m first huh?”

Leon doesn’t respond. Raihan takes that as encouragement. 

“I’d be- I’d be _so fucking good_ to Hop bro.” Raihan is quickly overtaken by fantasies he knows he shouldn’t have, and definitely knows he should voice in front of Leon. “You wouldn’t have to worry at all with me man. Eat him out first, so good he fuckin’ cries…. use my fingers till he begs for it and then push in real slow, really take my time. He can be on top, ride me like a fucking Mudsdale so he can control the speed. Plus I get a great fuckin’ view.” He has to shift in his seat, his cock suddenly hard and aching against the confines of his shorts.

He snaps back to his senses and looks over in fear only to see Leon is passed out.

He sighs. “C’mon man. Let’s get you upstairs.” 

He hitches Leon's arm over his shoulder and grabs him round the waist, half-dragging him from the kitchen to the living room where the stairs are located. When he reaches the doorway he stops, eyes going wide.

Hop is seated on the couch, looking like the Delcatty that got the cream. 

“Hey lil’ man.” Raihan laughs awkwardly. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Hop _smirks_ , the gesture so out of place on his face that Raihan’s breath catches for a split second. “I _am_ sixteen now-“ Hops golden eyes begin to trail down Raihan’s body before before coming to an obvious stop at his crotch. “-and that means I can do _all kinds_ of new things.” 

Raihan blanches before looking down at himself. The outline of his cock is obvious, straining against his shorts with a wet spot forming at the tip. When he looks back Hop is smiling at him coquettishly and he feels his face heat up before turning away and heading up the stairs as fast as he could while carrying his unconscious best friend. 

He locks himself in Leons room and hardly breathes until he hears soft footsteps returning to the room across the hall, and then he makes a break for it.

* * *

All of Raihan’s remaining mental capacity is focused on keeping his thighs clamped together. Hop is practically carrying him for the majority of the hallway, his body pressed up against Raihans front to help him with his baby steps.

A singular braincell is spared to store away the feeling of Hops body against his and oh yeah he’ll _definitely_ bring that back out later. 

Hop pushes the door to the bathroom open with his back and they stumble in together, Raihan’s large body draped over the shorter form of Hop. When he looks in the large mirror above the row of sinks he flushes red. He’s so disheveled and Hop is out of breath from dragging him around, being seen walking into a public bathroom together in this state is sure to cause some rumours, especially when they’re pressed chest to chest like they are now. 

“Eh, thanks Hop.” Raihan peels himself away, his back to the swinging stall door as he tries to grasp for the handle. Hop’s gaze is uncharacteristically calculating and it makes Raihan tense up. “I got it now. You can go back downstairs-” Hop spares a glance at the entrance door. “-maybe even grab a drink-”

He’s cut off by Hop pushing his chest back firmly, the stall door hitting the inside with a loud _BANG!_. It knocks the breath out of him and, to his mortification, he loses control of his bladder for a moment. He doubles over and clamps his hands over his crotch to hold it in, but just barely.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Hop whines. Raihan is dimly aware of Hop closing and locking the stall door behind him, trapping them in the small space together. 

“Hop, what’re you doing?” Raihan slurs, eyes darting around wildly as the boy in front of him slowly falls to his knees on the dirty bathroom floor. 

Raihan’s mind is running a mile a minute and he doesn’t even try to resist when Hop rests his hands on his thighs and his legs fall apart like butter. Raihan notices that even if Hop wrapped both of his hands around just one of his legs his fingers wouldn’t touch and the thought makes his cock twitch.  
“Do you _know_ how long I’ve been trying to get you alone?” Hop’s fingers tug at the waistband of Raihan’s shorts and they fall around his knees. Raihan is paralyzed as Hop mouths him through his boxer briefs. Hop sucks his length through his underwear, no doubt tasting the beer and piss that’s stained in the fabric but running his tongue across the wet fabric anyway. “A lot longer than _three months._ ”

“Hop, baby please-” Raihan pleads as Hop pulls his underwear down, his hard cock jumping to attention as Hop hums appreciatively. This is the worst, he’s imagined this exact scenario dozens of times but it’s been twisted back on him. He has to _piss_ so fucking bad and he’s so drunk he cant even appreciate Hop on his knees before him.

When Hop finally puts his mouth on him Raihan moans, falling back against the cool tile wall. His hands grab as much as they can of Hop’s short hair but Hop controls the pace, bracing himself against Raihan’s thighs. Raihan’s vision may be blurry but the blob of purple hair bobbing up and down between his legs is good enough for him. 

“Hop, Hop, you’re fucking _mouth_ baby. _Sooooo_ fucking good.” He feels delirious, the pain in his bladder being beat out by pleasure is too much for him to handle. Hops mouth alone can only reach about halfway down his eight inch shaft, and even that seems to be pushing his limits, so Hop focuses on using his tongue to rub at the sensitive underside and around the head. 

Raihan’s almost at his peak when his brain catches up with him. He seizes up, his hands pulling weakly at Hop’s hair in an effort to pull him off. _He’s drunk, fuck, Hop might be too, Leon’s downstairs, it’s his fucking birthday party, they’re in a dirty public restroom where anyone can just walk in_ and most damning of all-

“Hop. _Hop._ I need to piss. If you don’t stop I, I won’t be able to-” 

Hop fucking _moans_ around his dick and Raihan tilts his head back, eyes pinched closed as Hop starts facefucking himself faster. It feels good, too fucking good and Raihan stops trying to hold Hop back. He’s completely boneless, all of his weight supported by his back against the wall as Hop uses him, his thighs trembling under Hop’s hands as he bobs back and forth.

“You little fucking slut.” Raihan tries to sound threatening but it fails, Hop only humming in amusement. “You want me to… in your _mouth?_ ”

Hop moans again and Raihan takes that as a confirmation, swearing loudly. 

“I’m so fucking close baby.” He pants. “You ready?”

Hop pulls back until just the head of Raihan’s cock is in his mouth and looks up, his golden eyes hazy with lust. 

“Alright baby boy.” Raihan grins. A few short thrusts into the wet heat of Hop’s mouth has him cumming soon after, landing on Hop’s pretty pink tongue. His orgasm is so intense he loses control of his bladder and the relief he feels upon _finally_ letting go is like cumming for a second time.

Raihan lets out a loud drawn-out moan as he empties his bladder into Hop’s mouth, the boy swallowing down everything Raihan gave him eagerly. When he’s finally done he doesn’t even feel like he can stand straight up, to fucked out to move a muscle. Hop pulls off with a wet pop and pants while coming back up to his feet. 

“If you think I’m kissing you now you’re even crazier than I thought.” Raihan snorts.

Hop rolls his eyes before placing a hand on Raihan’s cheek, forcing their gazes to meet.

“Lee’s going to invite you to spend the night at our place tonight. Say yes.” He takes his hand away and Raihans head falls right back down to his chest. 

“Why?” Raihan furrows his brows, head fuzzy.

“Because.” Hop leans forward, pressing their bodies together again. “Lee sleeps like the dead, _especially_ when he’s drunk, and I have been waiting three months for you to, oh what was it? Eat me out so good I cry? Finger me till I beg for it? Push in real, _real_ slow?”

Raihan chuckles in embarrassment. “You still remember that huh?”

“Haven’t been able to forget actually.” Hop purrs. “Think you can live up to that big mouth?”

“Baby boy.” Raihan grabs Hop’s ass, his one hand big enough to squeeze an entire cheek with his fingers dipping into the cleft between them. “Once I’m sober enough to see straight I’m going to make you regret those words.”

Raihan moves in to kiss him- because he was just joking before after all. mostly.- but both of them freeze when they hear the door to the bathroom swings open. 

“Rai? Hip-Hop? You in here?” It’s Leon because of course it is.

Raihan’s eyes immediately go wide but Hop calls out, voice bright and bubbly like he hadn’t been giving a blowjob just a few minutes before. Raihan hurriedly pulls up his shorts and underwear while Hop fumbles with the door, the only hint that he was nervous.  
His dignity is intact when Hop gets the door open, thank Arceus, and Leon is waiting outside, face narrowed in confusion.

Raihan’s about to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness but Hop speaks up before he can. 

“You were right Lee, Raihan was really out of it- he couldn’t even stand up to pee!” I had to help him out and now both of you owe me big time.” He crosses his arms and glares at the two older men.

It works. Leon tosses his head back in laughter and Raihan can’t believe it. “Sorry Hop, next time I’ll take care of him okay?” Leon places his hand on Raihan’s shoulder and he still must be staring in shock because he gives him a concerned look. “You okay buddy? Maybe you should come home with me and Hop, I can call a Corvicab.” 

Hop elbows him lightly in the chest.

Raihan swallows. “That sounds great man. Thanks.”


End file.
